


Koboyashi's Big Surprise

by Lood



Series: Koboyashi's Filthy Fun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Derogative Slurs, Desperation, Hyper Scat, Hyper Soiling, Male Solo, Omorashi, Other, Scat, Shota, Soiling, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Vomit, Watersports, hyper watersports, puke, scat eating, vomit eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lood/pseuds/Lood
Summary: Koboyashi, a short, overtly feminine gay boy loves all things filthy. And so does his boyfriend. With a fat ass, wide hips and minuscule endowment, he often goes out of his way to exaggerate the things he’s good at. Making heaping loads of scat and gallons of urine. He and his boyfriend often engage in regular raunchy lovemaking and now, after planning a surprise for his boyfriend only for him to not show up, Koboyashi is left to deal with the expansive fallout of his filthy surprise alone.I would just like to suggest you heed the tags. Things will get messy. You have been warned. There are also some homophobic terms used. If filth and such things aren't to your tastes, I suggest you read no further.
Series: Koboyashi's Filthy Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Koboyashi's Big Surprise

Pacing around the kitchen, Koboyashi checked the time again. The clock read 6:46 PM, well over an hour after his boyfriend was meant to be home already. And after he’d gone to such lengths to prepare one hell of a surprise for him! Around the normally clean and organised kitchen, empty food packaging lay strewn about. Empty chip packets, chocolate bars, empty containers of those, frankly, disgusting microwaveable burgers. Sachets of sauce he’d ripped open and tipped into his mouth and whole jars of pickles devoured all to make for the worst, most abhorrently foul tirade of shit he could ever hope to produce. Hell, he’d even went and ordered himself a delivery from the local curry house because, whenever they ordered something from there, it’s always gone right through him! It’s a miracle, quite frankly, that Koboyashi remains as slim as he does. What with eating his body weight in junk food constantly. But the counter to that is, to put it plainly, all of the ball-slapping, throat-gagging, asshole-stretching fucking he and Caleb get up to. 

There’s an idea within the world of fitness and dieticians. They say sex is great exercise and both have taken that sentiment to heart and then some. Neither missing an opportunity to get their cocks wet. Never did either of them miss a chance tossed their way to bottom out and slap their balls against the other’s chin even if it’s only for a moment. Nary a time has been missed where either of them passed up on the opportunity to get off or get the other off. At the cinema, at a restaurant, on the train or even on the bus. Sat in his boyfriend's lap with his ass full of Caleb’s cock, bouncing up and down, up and down over and over until he feels that wonderful feeling of his asshole getting blasted with what feels like a gallon of cum. 

Yet for as naughty as the two are, as raunchy as they can get, whenever they finish their latest session of faggotry, they always finish it off with a wholesome makeout session… which often leads them right back to square one anyway. All horned up and craving the other’s body. It’s a vicious cycle, but the reason they’re able to indulge in such lurid lovemaking. Always managing to contrast the fucked up with the wholesome, mostly stemming from Koboyashi but Caleb isn’t entirely above a little smooch here and a loving remark there that isn’t entirely revolved around how colossal a dump Koboyashi had just dropped all over his cock or how much he’s loving the feeling of the fem-faggot’s tongue in his ass.

It’s why, thinking back on all of the loving and filthy fun the two have enjoyed together, that what was meant to be a filthy surprise for his boyfriend instead turning into a battle against his own body is such a pain in the ass. If he’d wanted to just drop his guts over the kitchen floor and jerk off over it, he could do that anytime he wanted! If he wanted to go fisting his throat until he puked that chunky, stringy stomach slop all over his meagre little cock, he could do that whenever! It’d be such a shame to waste all of this on just himself and himself alone, even though he’d thoroughly enjoy it all. But that’s his enjoyment of filthy alone time fun isn’t the point. The point of stuffing himself, of bloating and gorging himself with only the nastiest food and the food that just wreaks havoc on his digestive system was all to surprise his boyfriend! 

“Oh God… come on, Caleb!” By now, he was getting desperate. His bowels ached; his bladder throbbed. His idle pacing is a measure to temper his desperation, the growing urge to feel the sweet release of letting go and letting it all come spilling out of him and embracing that sweet and intoxicating relief. But it isn’t as though he’s no good at holding in his waste for his filthy freak of a boyfriend. The two of them constantly getting up to only the nastiest, raunchiest kinds of lovemaking the two of them and their twisted, depraved minds can concoct has led to Koboyashi developing some wicked crazy control over his muscles. Able to piss and shit on command, even when it doesn’t feel like there’s anything inside of him. All of their raunchy lovemaking has helped out in some way, whether it’s locking lips and puking down the other’s throat as they frot their shit-coated cocks leading to Koboyashi becoming able to vomit whenever he might please. Or sucking heaping loads of shit right out of each other’s ass and making out with their still-full mouths drooling and slobbering that chunky, stringy mess all over their chests eventually letting Koboyashi become able to hold back the urge to vomit entirely. It’s weird to think of it as training, but that’s ultimately what it is to the two of them. Training Koboyashi to become the perfect boyfriend capable of providing the filthiest, grossest kind of love possible.

“Unnngghhhhh, shit!” Koboyashi groaned, hunching over against the dining table with a hand pressed to his groin. Unfortunately though, for all of his training and all of the times he’d go days without shitting or pissing, days without letting that stomach full of slop from jetting out of his mouth and into the toilet bowl when he’s sick, it all came to mean very little when he’s packed to his capacity. A trickle of piss leaked from his cock, stinking from the overabundance of sugary drinks he’d downed all to take his not-so-little filthy surprise to the next level. It spurted out of his hairless little cock and soaked through his panties and right into his denim short shorts too. And these are his favourite pair too! He’d lost count of how many times he’d gone and ruined these all for Caleb. He just loved them. The way they hugged and showed off his bulbous ass in such a way that drove his boyfriend wild. And now it looks like they’re about to get ruined again. Showing off his little leak with a less than subtle damp spot directly above his groin. 

“D-damn it…” He whimpered; his knees pressed together as he pressed down on his groin. 

“Stay. Stop it!” He tried, uselessly, to order his piss to stay inside. But his overly bloated bladder had different ideas. Despite his protest and even with his hand pressed to his groin, the floodgates opened and a hot, steaming jet of pissed erupted from his tiny little cock. 

“Unnnggggg noooooo!” He whined as his piss hammered the crotch of his panties. His pink, frilly, overtly feminine garment flooding to saturation immediately. It had often amazed Caleb just how Koboyashi was able to store so much within his tiny body. Truthfully, Koboyashi didn’t really know the answer either. He was just always able to hold in gallons of piss and pounds upon pounds of shit. It’s actually how the pair first began their relationship, Caleb discovering Koboyashi whilst the younger of the two was indulging in some filthy fun time alone. But that’s a story for another time. In the here and now of Koboyashi soaking his underwear, soaking his shorts, with piss flowing down his buxom, thick thighs and down his legs to soak into his socks, the young boy could only whimper. Not from embarrassment, but of the feeling it’s all going to waste. 

The puddle around his feet gradually grew larger as that golden-brown liquid spilled down his legs, his little cock seemingly providing a near-endless supply of the stinking piss. The rich, almost sour odour filled the air of the small kitchen. The air becoming thick with the stink of pungent, cloying boy piss. Standing in the growing puddle, Koboyashi listed from side-to-side, gingerly lifting each foot from the ground only to go splashing it back down in the puddle, ensuring little of his socks remained dry from his piss.

Looking down at the growing golden puddle, Koboyashi gently splashed his toes in the warm, stinking piss. Always was it an enjoyed addition to any of their typically filthy fun. Koboyashi isn’t nearly as into it as his boyfriend might be, sure, but it’s still fun to play with and he’d never go turning it down. Why would he? It’d be a waste… just like it’s going to waste now. Finally feeling as though he’s able to move after the puddle had grown to soak the entire floor of the kitchen, the puddle nearing half an inch in depth and still with the stream of it unwavering in its strength, the small femboy finally decided to try making a move for the bathroom. It shouldn’t pose any trouble, right? It’s just up the stairs and at the end of the corridor. Easy peasy. And it would be easy peasy, except for the pleasurable, blissful relief of finally letting out those gallons of piss, he’d been holding all day was flooding his body with mind-numbing pleasure is making it somewhat difficult to think anything resembling a coherent thought, let alone move his body as he needed to. That’s the downside of being the instrument of his boyfriend’s filthy desires. He enjoyed and got off to the act of releasing it all just as much as he enjoyed playing in the pools of mushed up shit mixed into a slurry with the accompanying gallons of boy piss.

“F-fuck, mmph, it just keeps coming…” Looking down at his shorts, the stream arcing out from the denim a quarter inch before the surface tension of his piss pulled it right back against itself and down the inside of his legs. Stepping one foot in front of the other, his little dick achingly hard even as his stream of piss continued, Koboyashi moved towards the stairs. Each step his socks squelched, with each step his stiff little dick rubbed the interior of his panties, soaked in his piss, steaming in the cool summer’s air, his little stiffy throbbed with every passing glance of his piss-soaked panties pressed against his foreskin covered head. He clung to anything and everything nearby as he walked past. The kitchen table, the chests of drawers, door handles, anything to help him walk and not fall over ass-first into the trail of piss he’s leaving behind. But, of course, with his hand slippery from where it had been pressed against his crotch, it was only a matter of time before he gripped something too lightly and fell right back onto his ass. 

Landing with a thump, his ass splashing down into the puddle trail behind him, the faggot let out a mewling moan as he shot his useless little load right into his panties. His jizz mixed in with his piss but got caught on the fibres of his panties, adding an additional layer of slippery, funky mess to the crotch of his tarnished garment. Falling onto his ass, applying pressure to all of that shit backing up his colon sent him immediately over the edge. Flopping and rolling around in the piss trail he’d left behind, soaking his shirt, soaking his hair at the back of his head. All whilst he’s trapped in the throes of his little boygasm. Over and over his little dick spasmed and jerked, shooting his mix of cum and piss right into the crotch of his panties. 

Coming down from his little boygasm, the sharp pain in his rear, his sphincter failing for a moment and letting loose a thick wad of shit out into the back of his sullied panties, Koboyashi is reminded, all too urgently, that he’s still got a long way to go before he makes it to the bathroom. Clambering to his feet, standing on shaking, quivering legs piss and cum trickling from the legs of his shorts and sliding down the inside of thighs, all he can do is look up the flight of stairs and wonder how the hell he’s going to make it up them and to the toilet without voiding his overly-packed bowels before making it to the top.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a little gift for a friend. This is merely the first chapter. Things are set to get far worse in the next.


End file.
